Odeko
' Odeko' is a purple and extremely tall cousin of the Prince. Odeko is mostly proud of his height. However, he still doesn't realize that his vantage point is still the same. In Touch My Katamari, he was made blue with lighter stripes on his head. in the webcomic, he is extremely smart and helps the prince restore color to the cosmos. Odeko's Sound Appearances ''Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make Cygnus - First drop down from the roof and get outside. Facing the entrance to the house, look to the right side to see an orange seat cushion. Roll up that and onto the statue 'lift' that will take you up to the roof again, only a different part. Odeko will be standing on a hook nearby on the side of the board. It's possible to grab the hook and have him fall, in that case just drop down and pick him up from the ground. Size: 7cm5mm Description: He's so vain he even stretched his head in order to look taller. Tries to act nonchalant. When Rolled Up: "Oh, it's Odeko. Goodness, gracious, you're very long. Too long. Insanely long. Infinitely long. Oh, how very disturbing!" We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Race - Going around the inner road at the middle of the race track, where you can find Shy and Nickle. Size: 1m20cm Description: A vain cousin. He's proud of his height, but he doesn't realize that his vantage point is still the same. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird long thing!! Wait... it's cousin Odeko. Oh, stop getting in the way! Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Odeko. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were competing in a race? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Upside Down Top Hat Mask: Tribal Mask Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Sunflower Continent - Riding a dragon around the stage. (Must finish Corn State). Size: 750m Description: A vain cousin. He's proud of his height, but he doesn't realize that his vantage point is still the same. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something looong... It's cousin Odeko! Taking a siesta?" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Pink Bandana Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Dynaville - Get up to at least 320m. He's on a brown island attached to a pink flower island in the ocean. Size: 300m Cousin Leaderboard Description: A very tall cousin. People must think he's the most intelligent being with a head that big.. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something long... It's Odeko! Why aren't you cleaning sunspots?" Stage Conclusion: "Look, something long... Aha, it’s Odeko. If you want to study, try the Egg School." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make a Star 9 - On a collection of pink islands that looks like a flower Size: 300m Description: A vain cousin. He's proud of his height, but he doesn't realize that his vantage point is still the same. When Rolled Up: "What’s that oblong thing you just found? Oh! It’s Odeko! He must have a hard time buying hats..." Stage Conclusion: "COUSIN ALARM ACTIVATED. Greetings to you Odeko." Touch My Katamari Where/How to Find: Make it Big 7 - Jumping next to a giraffe near the lake where the sharks are. Size: 7m When Rolled Up: "Did we just see... Oh! It's Odeko! He looks taller every time we look at him." Stage Conclusion: "Something strange got mixed in here... Why, it's Odeko! Climb up and play on the King's head for a while!" Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Description: Trivia *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s standing in the middle of the ocean. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s standing on a island next to the skyscraper island, near Kuro **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s hiding in a bunch of sunflowers on the path around the stage. **He can be rolled up at 1m20cm. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters